


Out Cold

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha hadn't wanted to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Cold

_‘Please do not make a_ sound _if you wake up.’_

Natasha ran with Melinda in a fireman’s carry across her shoulders. Dead weight, with blood leaking from a head wound—the one that knocked her out—she hadn’t had time to bind up. One more ridge….

She crested it, looked down and held back a cuss. Nothing useful here, and losing light.

Fatigue starting to hit her, Natasha kept moving. The radio in her ear was dead, Melinda’s silent as well.

_‘Wake up, dammit.’_

Not a fucking chance. She was alone. She could do alone.

She just hadn’t wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble meme prompt: Out Cold
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
